Zim
by Invader Crystal
Summary: Zim has found a way to travel to differant realms, what happens when he comes to ours?
1. Chapter 1

"GIR!" shouted Zim. "Yes, my master" replied Gir, eyes red. "Today we will be studying the possibility of other realms, I have upgraded the voot runner so that, when we reach a speed of 500 mph, we should burst through the border between the realms and conquer the Earth from another realm!" he started to laugh evilly, Gir joining in for the heck of it.

Zim and Gir sat in the voot cruiser, "Take off!" he exclaimed to no one in particular. "accelerating to 100 mph...200...250...400...500!" In a jet of green light, they were gone. Unnoticed by Zim, Dib had been taking pictures. "Finally! Indisputable evidence that Zim's an alien! I'm a genius! " Just then Gaz walked out "Hey genius, you left the lens cap on" "Doh!".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huuuuuuuu..." sighed Crisy it was 4:18 she had been up since 3:00 she had been in a fight with her mother and was reflecting on how miserable she was. Her mother had wanted a perfect little girl who loved dresses, school, and always had an A+ on every thing. She was the exact opposite, she would die before you got her in something similar to a dress except the occasion mini skirt. She maintained a B+ average but to her mother that wasn't good enough.

She looked out her living room window and saw a shooting star. She closed her eyes and made a wish. "I wish that I could be in the Invader Zim show" she wished. She knew it was really stupid but it really was her wish. Then the amazing happened. The star grew bigger and bigger, it was coming towards her! Then she realized it was not a star but a voot cruiser, heading strait for her house!

It was about to crash into her house but it stopped just in time to end up crashing into the oak tree in her front yard. She used her common sense and ran out to check on the creature in the voot cruiser.

The dome opened and inside was an unconscious Zim. "_OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!"_ she was screaming in her head. After a minute she calmed down she started to think of what she could do to help him._ I can't take him to a doctor, she_ thought, _maybe there's a first aid kit or something I can use_ _in the cruiser._ She looked around and found a white box with Irken lettering on it. She opened it and saw some bandages and medical like stuff.

She carried Zim upstairs to her room (thank Irk he was so light) and laid him on her bed. She removed his boots and gloves to check for wounds, he had a nasty cut on his left arm so she took some bandages and wrapped it up best she could. She turned him over to inspect his pak. She heard that if an Irken is dead or is close to death, the pak will start flashing. It was normal so she flipped him over and let his rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim opened his eyes. He was in a room with pink and green walls and a dark navy blue floor. "Where am I?" he asked no one inparticular. He remembered a jet of green light, a crash, and passing out. Then he suddenly remembered everything. He was trying to get to another realm and then he passed out from the intense heat that was generated while passing through the realm walls, and by the looks of things, it worked "YES!!" he exclaimed so loudly that he woke a sleeping human he failed to notice.

"Oh good, you're awake" she said. Zim stopped his victory dance at the sound of another voice. "WHO ARE YOU!!" he screeched, pointing at Crisey "Easy, easy" she said trying to calm him down. "My names Crisey, you crashed into the tree in my front yard and I brought you up here". He now noticed a bandage on his left arm. "I thank you for that, I am..." he was cut off by Crisey "Irken invader Zim come to conquer the Earth" "HOW DID YOU KNOW!!!" he exploded at her. She said nothing but simply put a DVD in and motioned for him to watch.

About an hour later Zim looked at her with a mortified expression. He stayed like that for a moment and then... "OH NO OH NO OH NO!!" he screamed, running around the room. Crisey pulled him down to where she sat "They think it's just a cartoon, so the simple solution is to not look like you do in the cartoon" Zim then stared at her with a blank expression. "In other words, you need a better disguise". Zim appeared thoughtful for a moment, before… "I got nothing". Crisey suddenly had on of her few sparks of smart ideas. She ran to her closet, and grabbed a dress that was to short for her. "Oh no, I am NOT putting on any of your clothes infected with human STENCH!!!" Crisey somehow knew this was coming. "Well, it's either this, or risk being on an autopsy table." Zim grumbled and put the dress on over his invader uniform, the dress was long sleeved and black, so it blended in with his gloves, much to Crisey's approval.

The next issue was his skin. The people in this world weren't as easily fooled as the ones in his. Zim, at the risk of having to wear liquid foundation, used his relatively weak hologram projector to turn his sink almost white, but he would pass for human. Zim, during all this, was unaware he was dressing like a girl, until she told him to get a longer wig. "But, girls have long hair" he said confused, and then it dawned on him. "YOU MADE ZIM LOOK LIKE A GIRL!!!!!!!!" he screamed, almost enough to wake her parents up. "I had to" she simply said, before going to sleep herself.


End file.
